Two Roads
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Basically my version of the 100 themes challenge with more than 100 in it. Over 70 up!
1. Introduction

**Right. So this is my version of the 100 themes thingy except there will be a lot more than 100. Going on 300 in fact. I will try to write about 10-15 a day but that might not happen.**

**I wonder if anyone actually reads this?**

**Review if you do?**

**Here is the first one**

**Introduction**

They way that they met was not your standard, accidently running into someone and love at first sight thing. In fact it was the opposite you could say.

When he first saw her she was a cat.

When she first meet him she was using him.

It wasn't till later that he told her the reason why he ended up in the house. And when he did she was astounded. "You have held the book?"

She closed the doors on his old life and opened up new ones. He showed her what pigheadedness really was.

"You certainly took your own sweet time getting here."

And that was how they meet.

* * *

**And that is it for you folks. I will do them in order of how I get them. Which should be fun.**

**The rest are smaller.**

**I live to turn Author's worlds upside down**

**Alyss Mainwaring **


	2. Love

**Love**

She loved him. That she was certain of. No matter what his quirks or smart comments she was not able to stay mad for very long.

Most of the days, she adored him.

It was on the other days when it was really trying.

* * *

**The second one!**

**And there you have it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of it.**

**(Except maybe... NO! Naughty! Don't own that!)**

**I live to turn Author's worlds upside down**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	3. Light

**Light**

Althalus sat next to the window looking out.

'What are you looking at Althie?' His wife Dweia asked.

'The sun setting... The light... as it flows over the world,' was his reply.

* * *

**Right the 3rd one!**

**You know I went on holidays.**

**I came back with:**

**A black eye**

**A bruised rib and bottom**

**Really bad sunburn and**

**Lots of scratches on my wrist where the birds stood and took off from**

**And I went on holidays...**

**I live to turn Author's worlds upside down**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	4. Dark

**Dark**

The world seemed very dark for Althalus at the moment. One of is precious daughters had passed away.

The smiles in their families had gone. The light had been sucked away.

Leaving the night.

Leaving the dark.


	5. Past

**Past**

Althalus looked at the grave.

It was in the past now. No longer to be wanted.


	6. Break Away

**Break away**

Althalus needed to break away from the heavy chains that covered him. He had been caught steeling. He was going to be taken to the Emperor and Empress.

Wonderful. He thought.

Then he saw who it was.

Well, was his thoughts, I needed to see Eliar and Andine again.


	7. Heaven

**Heaven**

Emmy thought that she was in heaven. She was loved and with a child. Nothing could be better in her live.

Four months later she amended that statement. With their new daughter they were in heaven.

They were blessed with the angel.


	8. Innocence

**Innocence**

'I protest. I am innocent!' Althalus said. 'It was not me!'

'Who else could it have been? We are all alone here!'

'Yes, but I am innocent!'

A slight knock at the door alerted them to someone else's presence.

'Well it could have been me…' Eliar started off.


	9. Drive

**Drive**

Althalus drove his horse harder. With Emmy 8 months pregnant he was nervous about leaving her, even for one minute.

When he reached their house at the end of the world he paused. He could hear no commotion. What to make of that he did not know.

Opening the door he found Emmy reading peacefully.

'You rushed didn't you. Even though I told you not to, you did.'

'I didn't.'

'How hard did you drive the poor thing?'


	10. Breathe

**Breathe**

The little girl was born. Althalus held her with crying eyes.

She was not breathing.

'How is she?' came Emmy's tiered voice.

'She… She is not breathing.' He told his wife, looking at her.

Emmy just stared. Their first child was still born. Why! She was the goddess of fertility for crying out loud!

'Can I hold her?' asked Emmy.

'Of course,' came Althalus' reply.

'Breathe, dear girl, Breathe for me!' She cried.


	11. Memory

**Memory**

The memories come back suddenly to Althalus in his dreams.

Memories of his old life. What he might have had, if he had not taken up the job.

Then he wakes up to his new life.

And he agrees,

Much better memories.


	12. Insanity

**Insanity**

'You're insane!' Althalus' daughter exclaimed during one of his stories.

'Yes. I think that there is a possibility of that.


	13. Misfortune

**Misfortune**

He did not know why they had the misfortune of having their first daughter born not breathing. He did not know why.

Watching her start to breathe he realised why.

You had to have misfortune before you have happiness. That's just the way things work.


	14. Smile

**Smile**

Emmy and Althalus watched their daughter as she smiled. Her first one.

One of those ones which lit up the whole room, smile.


	15. Silence

**Silence**

Was he every able to have silence?

Emmy was teaching their daughter to read. She was stumbling along out loud, while he was trying to read as well.

Did not help his concentration one bit.

But he had to admit it. She was getting good.


	16. Questioning

**Questioning**

'Why did you do that?'

'Because I was bored.'

'Why were you bored.'

'Because I had nothing to do.'

'Why did you have nothing to do?'

'Because your mother will not let me out side.'

'But why?'

'Because I have a cold.'

'Why do you have a cold?'

'Because I do.'


	17. Blood

**Blood**

Emmy looked at the blood. It was teasing her. Telling her that she could do nothing.

Althalus was slowly dying from blood loss and there was nothing she could do.


	18. Under

**Under**

'My dear, why are you under the table?' Asked Althalus.

'Because I am playing here, daddy. Want to join?' She said it like it was obvious and to her it was.

'Why not,' he said back.

A couple of minutes passed and Emmy's face appeared under the table.

'Why are we under the table?' she asked.

'Playing,' Althalus replied.

'Can I join?'

'Yes, Mamma. You can be her.'


	19. Grey

**Grey**

'Why is the dress grey?'

'Because we are going t a funeral.'

'Whose?'

'A good friend of mummy's and daddy's called Andine.'

'Why did she die?'

Althalus' eyes clouded up as he replied. 'Because it was her time.'


	20. Courage

**Courage**

Of all things to reach him in his current state it was her voice.

'Have courage, my dear. All will be well soon.'


	21. War

**War**

The war went on for many years.

Many laughs,

Many tears,

Many curses.

But when it ended there were just the same amount of it all.

Except happier.


	22. Mother

**Mother **

'Mother?'

'Yes?'

'Why do we live up here, all alone?'

'Because I am the mother of everyone.'


	23. Cat

**Cat**

When Althalus heard Emmy purring he looked up in surprise.

'I thought we left the cat business behind us?'

'I was not purring!' were some of the things said.

But when he thought back to it, he rather like it when the cat came back.


	24. Time

**Time**

'Mummy, how old are you?'

'Old.'

'How old is daddy?'

'Younger.'


	25. Want

**Want**

'What you want dear is never important. It is what you need that is.' Said Emmy to her daughter.

'But,' said Althalus, 'want will always come in handy.'


	26. Trouble Lurking

**Trouble Lurking **

'Daddy you do know that you are crazy,' said Leitha.

'What else would I be?'

'Trouble lurking.'


	27. Tears

**Tears**

'Why are you crying dear?'

'Because I just realised that some people are not as lucky as me to have such a great family.'


	28. Foreign

**Foreign**

'Why do they look like that mummy?'

'Because they are from another country.'

'What do you call that?'

'Foreign.' And her daughter nodded, satisfied for the moment.


	29. Sorrow

**Sorrow**

Emmy was standing at the grave sobbing. Andine's funeral had just finished and she was leaning on Althalus. Who was crying for what must be the 3rd time in his life.

'She could not live forever, you know.' He told her.

'I know. But that does not help the sorrow go away though.'


	30. Beast

**Beast**

'So remind me again what type of cloak you want. One with ears I know.'

'One with ears. Some kind of beast.'


	31. Under The Rain

**Under the rain**

Emmy and Althalus' daughter was never the healthiest person. Not breathing at birth kind of helped that.

She often fell ill, to her parent's immense worry.

'How are you feeling today?' Althalus once asked her when she was like this.

'Under the rain.' She told him back.


	32. Night

**Night**

As night fell on the world, the eyes on Emmy also fell.

She had a long day.

It was night time, time to sleep.

It wasn't easy looking after Althalus and being pregnant at the same time.


	33. Expectations

**Expectations**

'You have very high expectations, Emmy.'

'I know. They used to be higher until you cam along and taught ne how to lie, cheat and steel.'


	34. Moon

**Moon**

'The moons bright tonight.'

'It is indeed. Maybe he's happy.'

'The moon can think?'

'Didn't you know?'


	35. Hold My Hand

**Hold my hand**

'Althalus, you can not die now! What about our children?'

'I know you will take wonderful care of them. They will grow up to be excellent people.'

'But-'

'Hold my hand dear. I need to see your face for the last time.'


	36. Precious Treasure

**Precious Treasure**

Althalus always said, no matter who asked it, that his greatest treasure was his money.

Emmy always said watching babies see their mothers for the first time.

Neither admitted it but their most precious treasure was each other.


	37. Eyes

**Precious Treasure**

Althalus always said, no matter who asked it, that his greatest treasure was his money.

Emmy always said watching babies see their mothers for the first time.

Neither admitted it but their most precious treasure was each other.


	38. Abandoned

**Abandoned**

'Althalus, what would you say to a son.'

'There is nothing I can say against it. I would like one.'

'The villagers have just gotten rid of a boy from their town. They said that he was involved in the dark arts. Nothing of the sort, he is just unique.'

'Just like the rest of the family, then.'

'Yes, just like the rest of us. Do you want to take in the poor abandoned boy?'

'Of course.'


	39. Dreams

**Dreams**

'And what are your dreams, my son?'

'I want to grow up to be just like daddy.'

'I am not sure that is a smart dream to do.'

'Why not, mummy?'

'You don't want to grow up as an idiot, don't you?'

'No.'


	40. Rated

**Rated**

'I rate that a four. One the bell tinged, two I felt your fingers, three-'

'You shouldn't be teaching him that, Althalus.'

'I am just teaching my son in the line of work, Emmy. What is wrong with that?'

'The line of work, that is what.'


	41. Teamwork

**Teamwork**

'How are we going to do this, Althie?'

'I have no clue, Emmy.'

'I know,' piped up a high voice from behind them both.

'What?' Emmy and Althie said at the same time to their daughter.

'We have to use teamwork. Just like you have been teaching me!'

They groaned. It was going to be a long day ahead of them. What fun!


	42. Standing Still

**Standing still**

'Stand still Andine. I can not fit you if you don't stand still.'

'I'm trying, Emmy. I am just excited! I can not believe this!'

'I know. I will be soon going through this as well. Trust me. You can put me through this same torture when I have to go through it.

'Your getting married?'

'Maybe. We might take it relaxed for a while though as we are not in the middle of a war.'


	43. Two Roads

**Two roads**

'Left or right?'

'Left,' said their daughter.

'Right,' said their son.

'Left,' said Althalus.

'Right,' said Emmy.

'Seems that our occupations have helped our choices.' Said Althie back.

'I hate two roads,' muttered Emmy.

'What was that dear?' Althalus asked with a smirk.

'Stand still Andine. I can not fit you if you don't stand still.'

'I'm trying, Emmy. I am just excited! I can not believe this!'

'I know. I will be soon going through this as well. Trust me. You can put me through this same torture when I have to go through it.

'Your getting married?'

'Maybe. We might take it relaxed for a while though as we are not in the middle of a war.'


	44. Illusion

**Illusion**

'Mummy! How cool does that look?'

'I don't know, you tell me.'

'Is it real?'

'No unfortunately. Just an illusion.'


	45. Family

**Family**

_I love you _

_You love me_

_Were a happy family_

_With a kiss_

_And a hug _

_And a kiss for you and me_

_Were a happy family_

'Why are you singing that Emmy?' Althalus asked through his laughter.

'I do not know.'

'I can always tell when you are lying Emmy. Why are you singing this ridiculous song?'

'Because I found out today that our family is getting bigger.'

'Your pregnant?'

'Yep!'

**(A/N Recognise the song?) **


	46. Creation

**Creation**

'How did the world start?'Althalus' second daughter asked him.

'Um… I think that is a question for our mother.'

'But she confuses me!'

'Don't worry you are not alone. I think that it was something to do with love.'

'Love?'

'Now that is something I _can _answer.'


	47. Childhood

**Childhood**

'Daddy?'

'Yes my son?'

'What was your childhood like?'

'That is a big word for you to use. Why do you want to know?'

'Because Mummy said that your childhood wasn't very happy.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes.'

'I can't remember. It was so long ago and I have forgotten.'

'Ok.'

'You alright?''

'Yep. It must have been sad for you.

'Nope. Seriously. I can't remember.'


	48. Breaking the Rules

**Breaking the rules**

'You are not allowed to break the rules.'

'Yes Mummy.' Her first daughter replied sadly.

'You hear me? You are not allowed to pick any pockets! It is wrong and you should never do it. I never have done and I do not want my children doing it.'

'So the war didn't count?' Althalus called from another room.

Emmy turned her nose up in the air and walked off.


	49. Sin

**Sin**

**(A/N Isn't this the same as the last one?)**

'And most of all you are not allowed to sin.'

'We are not? What about Daddy?'

'He doesn't count. He had sinned way too many times for him to care any more.'

'Not fair!'

'Nothing is fair when it comes around to him. Never has been, never will be.'


	50. Old

**Old**

'Your getting old!'

Althalus was teasing his eldest daughter.

'Me? Old? How about you?'

'Me? I am too old to count.'

'Why?'

'Because Emmy has made me old. Even ask Auntie Andine.'

'I will.'


	51. Keeping a Secret

**Keeping a secret**

'Althalus, can you keep a secret?'

'Nope. What do you want?'

'I have seriously no idea why this world was created.'

'For me of course. Why else would it have been created?'

'You are right. I don't know why I even considered it.'


	52. Dance

**Dance**

Althalus slowly twirled Emmy around the ballroom floor. There was no music and no one else there but peace. The first piece that they had managed to get in a really long time.

Savouring the moment with a dance.


	53. Waiting

**Waiting**

Althalus had no patience today. When you are told to wait outside the room while your wife is giving birth no one really has any patience. There are millions of things that they want.

For their love to stop screaming,

For her to be in no more pain

For the god dammed child to be born already.

But when it was born, Althalus could not wait for it to shut up.


	54. Danger Ahead

**Danger Ahead**

'Something is up,' Althalus said suddenly for the twentieth time that day.

'Nothing is wrong. Stop being such a worry wart and just travel,' Emmy replied from her position around his shoulders as a cat. She was annoyed that her sleep got interrupted for this.

'But there is danger ahead! I can feel it!' Althalus said back again for the ninth time and gave up. Emmy was already asleep again.

But he was right.


	55. Stripes

**Stripes**

'It's stripy!' Eliar exclaimed.

'Really?' Althalus asked with sarcasm.

'Althie! Don't!'

'Yes Emmy,' he replied with a sigh.


	56. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

The day when Althalus placed himself in front of Emmy at their wedding was his sacrifice for her. even if he had died, was his argument, he would have died knowing that, for the last time, he had sacrificed everything for his love.


	57. Kick in the Head

**Kick in the head**

Thud.

'What was that for?'

'Being a bad Daddy. '

'But I am tying your shoes up.'

'But Mummy says you are bad.'


	58. Escape

**Escape**

'The whole place is on fire!'

'I can see that!'

'We have to get out!'

'I know!'

The roof fell. There was no escape foe them now.


	59. Rejection

**Rejection**

'Burn.'

'I know.'

'And then she so totally rejected your idea!'

'Stop rubbing it in or your head will suddenly decide to reject the rest of your body.'

'I was just saying.'


	60. Fairy Tale

**Fairy Tale**

'And then she blew up.'

'Althie, that's not a fairy tale.'

'She didn't ask for a fairy tale. She asked for a story. I gave her a story, Emmy.'


	61. Magic

**Magic**

Althalus never thought that he would have to us the tricks he had learnt from the book as a magician.

Emmy had a little more warning then he did. She had guessed. After all, it made sense once you thought about it.

What little child wouldn't want a magic show put on by their own parents.


	62. Do Not Disturb

**Do not disturb**

'But Emmy!' Althalus cried.

'No! You are worry too much and annoying me way too much. Just go away! Don't disturb me!' Emmy screamed at him.


	63. Multitasking

**Multitasking**

'Emmy?' Althalus asked.

'Yes?' she replied back.

'Can you- ' Althalus started to say.

'No. I am busy,' she cut him off.

'You are reading a book,' he protested.

'Exactly. I am busy,' Emmy said and went back to reading.

'I thought that women were meant to be able to multitask,' Althalus grumbled.

'We can. When we are bothered.'


	64. Horror

**Horror**

The horror that Emmy went through when Althalus had been stabbed was one that she never, ever could bear to go through again. No matter what happened.


	65. Snow

**Snow**

He had never seen snow that thick before. It was up to past his head and it was still snowing! How was it possible?

Emmy just laughed at Althalus' amusement.

'It's nothing special really,' she said laughing. Althalus look at her serious but still playing.

'Nothing? There is so much of it? How can it be nothing when there is so much of it?' he replied back.


	66. Woman

**Woman**

'She's a woman, Eliar. I thought that would explain it all really,' Althalus said.

'They are still confusing,' Eliar replied back frowning.

'I never said that they weren't.'


	67. Hero

**Hero**

'You think yourself a hero. Well news flash mate. Your not!' a drunken lout called out to Althalus when he was telling a story to a small crowd.

'I never said I was, Mister Thug. I was just calmly telling a story where for the first and only time, I was the hero,' Althalus replied smartly.


	68. 67

**67%**

'How much do you love me, Althalus?' Emmy asked randomly one day.

'About 67%,' he replied back not looking up from where he was reading the book.

'What about the rest of it?' Emmy asked back.

'The rest of the percent I am head over heals for you,' Althalus replied and looked up smiling.


	69. Obsession

**Obsession**

'What is your problem?' Emmy asked Althalus one day.

'I have no clue. I just am obsessed with it,' he replied back.


	70. I can't

**I can't**

'Why can't you do it?'

'Because I am not bothered.'

'Why are you not bothered?'

'Because I am not.'

'But why are you no?'

'Because I have been running around all day and I am tired.'

'But why have you been running around all day.'

'Because your mother is insufferable when she is pregnant.'


	71. Are You Callenging Me?

**Are you challenging me?**

The thug in the Tavern was not leaving Althalus alone.

'Are you challenging me?' he yelled, totally drunk by now.

'No. Now if I pay for your next drink will you leave me alone?' Althalus tried.

'No!' he roared back and leapt forwards to get into a fist fight.

_Emmy is going to be so annoyed that I got into a fight. Well it wasn't my fault in the first place. Sort of…_


	72. Mirror

**Mirror**

'Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?' Emmy said, reading a book to their daughter.

'What type of fairy tale is that? Daddy has been teaching me good new ones that are funny,' their daughter said.


	73. Broken Pieces

**Broken Pieces**

'Althalus, I am so sorry,' Emmy said to him crying and begging him. She was on her knees.

'You said that you didn't want me anymore,' Althalus told her.

'I don't know why I said that! Please,' she begged some more. Althalus was starting to wonder if being on her knees like she was currently, was bad for her. He bent down to her level.

'I will stay. You are going to have to try and mend the broken pieces of my heart though.


	74. Test

**Test**

'What was that about, Emmy?' Althalus yelled, obviously very angry.

'What do you think it was about?' she calmly replied back with a small smile starting to make it's way across her face.

'I have no clue! That's why I was asking you!' he yelled again.

'It was just a little test,' she said.

'A test? A little test? That's it!' he continued yelling as he walked out the room.

'Opps,' Emmy muttered once he had left.


	75. Drink

**Drink**

'What you doing here?' a thug asked the man sitting opposite him.

'What does it look like I am doing?' the man snapped back.

'Uh Drinkin'?' the thug replied back and left, afraid for his life.

'Dam right I am,' the man muttered in reply and sank back into his cup again.


	76. Starvation

**Starvation**

Althalus walked around with no meaning as to where he was going or what he was doing. Nothing mattered. It had been 2 years, 264 days and that morning since he had left his home and started to wander around. This time it was different. This time he had no luck on his shoulder.

He was starved of her love. There was nothing left inside him any more. Althalus had always had her love, so far as he could remember, and now…

There was nothing to live for.


	77. Words

**Words**

'Mummy,' Emmy and Althalus' daughter started to say.

'Yes?' Emmy asked back hoping to hope that it was going to be a question that she could answer.

'What does that word mean?'

She breathed a sigh of relief.


	78. Paper

**Paper**

Althalus was just sitting peacefully by one of the many window, reading when all of a sudden the papers went flying everywhere. He jumped to his feet and cursed loudly and it was only after he had rescued about six of them that he saw the cat sitting there watching him with amused eyes.

He sighed and put down the papers in his hand. The cat gave him a tiny glare and nudged his hand to start picking them up again.


	79. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
